List of enemies from the Mario Series
Bloopers (Gessō (ゲッソー?) in Japanese, originally known in English as Bloobers18) are white, squid-like creatures that first appear in Super Mario Bros.. In some Mario sports games and the Mario Kart series, they are items that can be used by players; in the latter, they temporarily reduce drivers' visibilities by spraying ink on them. Blooper is also an unlockable playable character in Mario Party 8. Bob-ombs, known as Bomuhei (ボム兵?) in Japan, are living, circular, walking bombs. They first appeared in Super Mario Bros. 2. They wander around aimlessly and eventually explode. They appear as items in other games, including the Mario Kart and Super Smash Bros. series. ---- Bob-ombs are common enemies in Super Mario 64 (and Super Mario 64 DS). They first appeared in Bob-omb Battlefield, a level that is ruled by the Big Bob-omb. A pink version of Bob-ombs called Bob-omb Buddies, assist Mario in Super Mario 64; these pink Bob-omb Buddies also appear in Super Mario 64 DS; and Paper Mario as Bombette, a party member. Bob-ombs appear both as allies and enemies in Paper Mario and Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. ---- Boos, known as Teresa (テレサ?) in Japan, are spectral beings with beady eyes, long tongues, and sharp fangs. The first appearance of Boos was in Super Mario Bros. 3, where they appear under the name Boo Diddly. In the Super Mario World version of the game there are much larger variations of the boo under the name of Big Boo. Like ghosts, they are able to pass through solid matter. However, they are shy, and will cover their face with their arms if they are looked at.19 In Luigi's Mansion, Boos, led by King Boo, act as the main antagonists. Boos appear as playable characters in various Mario spin-off games. In Super Mario Galaxy, Mario can transform into Boo Mario, where he can float and become transparent. Also in Galaxy is a variation of a Boo called a Bomb Boo that latches onto Mario when he spins and will revolve around him until it comes into contact with an object, where it will explode. Although Boo is considered shy, it has made appearances as a playable character in games such as Mario Party 8 and Mario Tennis. Takashi Tezuka's wife was the inspiration for the Boos featured in Super Mario 64; like Boos, she is often shy, but once became very angry at him for spending too much time at work.08/05/9220 Boo ranked in the fifth slot on Game Daily's top 10 Nintendo characters that deserve their own games list.21 ---- Bullet Bills, known as Killers (キラー Kirā?) in Japan, are black, missile-like enemies, commonly depicted as having small arms and fanged frowns on their faces. Bullet Bills are fired by cannons known as Bill Blasters, although they are sometimes fired from other sources, such as Snifits and generic cannons. In Super Mario World they can sometimes just fly in from the edge of the screen, including the top and the bottom. Bullet Bills commonly appear as enemies or obstacles, attacking by either flying forward after being shot or actively seeking a target, either smashing into them then continuing movement or exploding on contact. In Mario Kart DS and Mario Kart Wii, the Bullet Bill is one of the usable weapons, turning any character into a Bullet Bill for a brief while, speeding them ahead and knocking away any drivers in their path. Bullet Bills also make cameo appearances in Super Smash Bros. Melee and Super Smash Bros. Brawl as enemies. Some games include a much larger variation of Bullet Bill called the Banzai Bill, known as Magnum Killers (マグナムキラー Magunamu Kirā?) in Japan. Though having the same purpose as the Bullet Bill, the Banzai Bill is significantly larger and has fanged teeth. In Super Mario World, Super Princess Peach, and Super Mario Galaxy, Torpedo Ted is an underwater version of Bullet Bill. Torpedo Teds are similar to Bullet Bills, but have propellers and shake their arms while swimming. ---- Chain Chomps, known as Wanwan (ワンワン?) in Japanese, are black, spherical creatures that are restrained by chains. When not restrained by chains, they are sometimes referred to as just Chomps. Chain Chomps constantly strain against the chain holding them, attempting to break free and bite anything that passes close by. They first appear in Super Mario Bros. 3. Chain Chomps also appear without chains, such as in Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, where they are seen at first from afar, then lunge high into the air and drop down suddenly, creating a huge crater in the ground. Chomps also chase the player, by "eating" the platform Yoshi is running on, until it hits a solid surface. Outside the Mario games, Chain Chomps appear in The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 animated series. They also appear in various installments of The Legend of Zelda series of games. The inspiration for Chain Chomps comes from a childhood experience of the Mario series' creator, Shigeru Miyamoto, where a dog tried to attack him. The dog lunged at him, but was jerked back by its leash just as the canine snapped at Miyamoto inches in front of his face.22 ---- Cheep-Cheeps, known as Pukupuku (プクプク?) in Japanese, are fish that made their first appearance in Super Mario Bros. in the water levels. They are common recurring enemies throughout the Mario series. There are many different species of Cheep-Cheeps. Cheep-Cheeps come in different colors, such as gray and green. In Super Mario Bros. and Super Mario Bros.: The Lost Levels, Cheep-Cheeps are found swimming in the underwater levels, where they can only be defeated with a fireball, or jumping out of the water in large arcs, where they can be defeated more normally. In Super Mario Bros. 3, Cheep-Cheeps act the same, although they can also jump out of lava. They are mainly seen in World 3. Also, around this time, Cheep-Cheep's tail fin color change from white to yellow, and the slow-moving Cheep-Cheeps were recolored green (instead of gray). They appear briefly in Super Mario Galaxy. ---- Dry Bones, known as Karon (カロン?) in Japanese, are skeletal Koopa Troopas reanimated by the Koopa Troopa's spirit inhabiting its bones. Dry Bones first appear in Super Mario Bros. 3. They collapse after being attacked, but then reassemble themselves after a little while. Dry Bones appear as playable characters in various spin-off Mario games such as Mario Kart DS and other games in the Mario Kart series, as well as Mario Party games. ---- Goombas, known as Kuribō (クリボー?) in Japanese, are brown mushroom-like creatures. The Goombas once lived in peace in the Mushroom Kingdom but betrayed their homeland to side with Bowser. In Super Mario World, they appear orange and white and are not mushroom-shaped. Some Goombas act as friendly characters in the Paper Mario series; two join Mario on his journey. Goombas also make cameo appearances as enemies in Super Smash Bros. Melee and Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Many variants of the Goomba have appeared throughout the years. One of these variations is called a Gloomba. They first appeared in underground stages in Super Mario Bros., though they were first given the name in Paper Mario. ---- Hammer Bros. (ハンマーブロス Hanmā Burosu?) are turtles that walk upright, throwing hammers and wearing a helmet. They first appeared in Super Mario Bros.. Other variations, such as Boomerang Bros. and Fire Bros. (denoted by the projectiles that they use) have appeared, beginning in Super Mario Bros. 3. Hammer Bros. sometimes appear as playable characters in sports games in the series and also are unlockable playable characters in Mario Party 8. They also make cameos in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as an Assist Trophy and as enemies. Hammer Bros. appear in the The Super Mario Bros. Super Show! and The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 television series, as well as in printed media such as Nintendo Comics System and Nintendo Adventure Books. ---- Koopa Troopas (Nokonoko (ノコノコ?) in Japan) are turtle-like creatures. They are the most common classification of Koopa. They come in multiple colors, including, green, red, blue and yellow. They first walked on four legs, but in later games they have both hands and feet. Their shells may be used as projectiles, which have become a fixture in all Mario Kart games. Both Super Mario 64 and the Paper Mario series include friendly Koopa Troopas, whose names include Koopa the Quick (SM64) and Kooper (Paper Mario). Flying versions with wings, first introduced in Super Mario Bros., are called Koopa Paratroopas. Both Koopa Troopas and Koopa Paratroopas make cameo appearances in Super Smash Bros. Melee and Super Smash Bros. Brawl as enemies. In The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!, they were voiced by John Stocker. ---- Lakitus, known as Jugems (ジュゲム Jugemu?) in the Japanese versions, are Koopas. Lakitus are usually seen flying in a cloud bearing a smiling face. Primarily, Lakitus pursue Mario and throw spiked eggs at him which hatch into enemies with spiked shells called Spinies. Lakitus first appeared in Super Mario Bros., and went on to be enemies in various platform and role-playing games. In some games, after defeating a Lakitu, it is possible to hijack his cloud and fly around the level on it. A Lakitu appears in all games in the Mario Kart series as the race host, starting each kart race and providing information to racers. Lakitu makes a cameo in Super Smash Bros. Brawl as an assist trophy, where he throws Spinies on the battlefield like he did in Super Mario Bros. (They even used the sprites from Super Mario Bros.). Also, in Super Mario 64, Lakitu is the cameraman (and thus is "controlled" by the player when using the camera controls); this can be seen in a room with mirrors, when the character films himself. Their creator, Shigeru Miyamoto, said that Lakitus would represent his personality best out of all the Mario characters, as he "seems to be very free, floating in the air, going anywhere", a type of personality that Miyamoto can apparently relate to.23 ---- Magikoopas (カメック Kamekku?) are creatures who wear a blue hat, robes, and spectacles and use a magic rod to cast spells. They first appeared in Super Mario World. A member of the species, Kamek, babysat Bowser when Bowser was a baby. Monty Moles are moles that have appeared in several Mario games, including side-scrollers such as Super Mario World. They later reappeared in Super Mario 64 and Paper Mario. In these games, Monty Moles throw rocks at Mario and then burrow underground before he can counter-attack. Monty Moles are minibosses in Super Mario Sunshine and Super Mario Galaxy. A Piranha Plant, known as Packun Flower (パックン フラワー Pakkun Furawā?) in Japan,14 is an enemy almost always portrayed as a leafy, green stalk topped with a white-spotted red globe and sharp teeth. Piranha Plants either come up from pipes or just simply stick up from the ground. Some Piranha Plants spit fireballs. Piranha Plants appear in the television series. They have made cameos in the The Legend of Zelda series and the Super Smash Bros. series A Shy Guy, known as Hey-Ho (ヘイホー Heihō?) in Japan,24 is a masked enemy that appears in several variations. They appear in the non-Japanese version of Super Mario Bros. 2, the Mario Party series, Mario vs. Donkey Kong 2: March of the Minis and several sports games in the Mario series, among other games, though they play a large role as the standard enemies in many Yoshi games. A Snifit is a variation of the Shy Guy, with a cannon for a mouth. ---- thwomps, known as Dossun (ドッスン?) in Japan, are large stone blocks, depicted as having angry-looking faces and clenched teeth. First appearing in Super Mario Bros. 3, they drop onto people as they walk under them. Thwomps have also appeared in other games, including the Mario Kart series. Thwomps have appeared in both The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3 and Super Mario World animated series.25 Wigglers, known as Hanachan (ハナチャン?) in Japan, are caterpillar-like creatures with a segmented body and large nose. They are typically yellow, but turn red when angered. They first appear in Super Mario World, and have appeared in several other games in the series. Wigglers do not appear frequently as playable characters, but have appeared in some sports games in the Mario series. In Super Mario 64, Wiggler is the boss of Tiny-huge Island. In Yoshi's Story, large, fluffy versions of wigglers appear often. In the Super Mario World animated series, they are referred to as "Caterpillars".